Dream On
by LadyLorena
Summary: Loki is dragged to a rock concert and realises his destiny is far different than he initially believed.


Loki was still confused.

He was confused because he had no idea how...or, rather, _why_ he was where he was.

He was in Midgardian garb, for one, which was not something he took kindly to, but Thor had insisted for this outing, as had Tony. Knowing that Loki would mope about anything complicated, he had been supplied with black jeans, a black t-shirt, and a black button up. He had insisted on a belt. Thor had tried to loan him one that had a giant glittering lightning bolt on the buckle, but the protesting had been too much for even the ever-patient Steve to tolerate and a simple silver buckle attached to black leather had been found to quiet him.

The outing as one that Tony had suggested. With Thor's enthusiastic yes, Loki had found himself dragged to a car and forced to stand in this large arena with thousands of other people.

"What purpose does this gathering serve? You have said we are here for some sort of music, but there is no one on the stage."

"The warmup band'll start in a few minutes. Excited?" Tony asked.

"Why should I be?"

"Because you think power is intimidation? Nah, it's what you'll see when the headliners come on stage. Ignore what the crowd does for the warmup gig. They'll go nuts when the real deal hits the boards."

Loki rolled his eyes, "Still trying to show me the error of my ways, I see."

"Yeah, but way is so much more fun."

Loki pretended to be bored when the first band played. The music was mediocre at best and even Tony admitted so. The crowd was unimpressed. The second band was a local group that wasn't horrible and some people in the audience actually seemed to care about. After they played, though, the energy in the room began to rise. Someone started chanting the band's name and soon the room was vibrating with thousands of voices shouting together. The room darkened completely. The drums and bass started a strong rhythm and the entire room shook with the roar of the audience. Thousands were on their feet. Loki looked around. People were screaming, jumping, holding up signs. Drinking. Dancing. Singing.

"See what I mean?" Tony shouted, "Aerosmith could rule the world!"

Loki was stunned, "And this is not merely a fluke? This will happen at every venue they play?"

"Yeah, all thirty or so of 'em!"

"And yet they rule no nation?"

"Why would they need to? They've got millions of fans worldwide! Now shut up and dance."

Loki marvelled at the men onstage. Older, for sure, but full of energy and having more fun than he thought he had had his entire life. He was in awe.

Tony noticed his dropped jaw, "You're not a codfish, Reindeer Games. Close it. Would you believe it if I told you it'll be just this wild when we see Bon Jovi next week? And god, you won't believe what an AC/DC crowd looks like."

"There are more of them?"

"Every major rock band of the past four decades can fill arenas, if they aren't dead. Hell, I know people who would flock to see ZomBeatles. Especially if one lucky fan got to be eaten by John backstage after the show."

"After all these years, I now know what I must do to prove myself to Odin."

Tony was almost afraid to ask, "What?"

"I must form a rock band and be worshipped in all nine realms."

A broad grin spread across Tony's face, "Now that's some conquering I can get behind. Just no Chitauri in the band."

"They do not have the aural capacity to create such music."

"Good."

Loki turned to Thor, "You. Learn to play the drums. We have much work to do."

Thor had not been paying attention to Tony and Loki and had no idea why he was being told to play the drums, "I am confused. What work?"

"The work of this music. We must fill arenas."

He looked to Tony, still confused, "Anthony? Explain to me why Loki appears to be studying this Air-smith."

"Aerosmith, Thor. And he's decided to start a rock band. Conquering hearts, conquering realms. The AC/DC of the Nine."

Thor looked at them both like they were crazy, "Do not encourage him, Metal Man."

Tony, however, was giddy, as he turned to Loki, "How much money do you need to make this happen? Let's blow the fortune."

Thor sighed. He wanted to discourage them, but at the same time, what could it hurt to let Loki dream of rock 'n' roll, his name in lights, and filling arenas with adoring fans? At least no one would die and every realm would still be intact if he somehow managed to pull it off. He shrugged off the idea and returned his attention to the stage.

He had no idea that a short ten years later, he would find himself on a stage in Asgard with drum sticks in his hands. Or that in twenty years, while Thor had people showering him with flowers when they went to other realms for being a great king, Loki would have women asking him to sign their bodies and teenagers lined up for dozens of blocks clutching posters and recordings, waiting eagerly for a five minute audience.

All thanks to Aerosmith and Tony Stark.


End file.
